


Persona x Dangan Ronpa

by Junpompei



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami awakens to find out he is in a killing game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get sued, every SHSL was invented by http://darkside989.deviantart.com  
> This story wouldn't exist without them, please check them out.

_Yu Narukami was discovered by Hope's Peak to be the Ultimate Truth Seeker. He approached the door of Hope's Peak Academy and proudly swung it open. As the door open his mind went blank and dark.  
Yu woke up in a classroom. He was wearing his school uniform. He looked at the piece of paper next to him. In bad handwriting said. _

"Bee sure to come 2 da gym @ 8:00AM"

_Yu looked at his watch. It was 7:45AM. Realizing he maybe late he sprinted to the gym. Swinging the door open revealed 14 other students. A kid with short red hair and goggles walked up to him._

**Goggles:** Hey lookie here, that makes 15.   
 _A girl in a green jacket ran up to Yu.  
_ **Green Jacket:** HEY!! I'm Chie Satonaka! What's your name?!  
 **** _CHIE SATONAKA: THE ULTIMATE KUNG FU CARNIVORE  
_ Yu: My name is Yu Narukami, the Ultimate Truth Seeker.   
 _Yu remembered browsing the Hope's Peak forum. Chie Satonaka was a girl who trains in kung fu daily, and is known to scarf down meat. The one from cows, not that perv, jesus Yu focus._  
A kid in a yellow hat walks up to Yu.  
 **Yellow Hat:** Hiya, I'm Masao Inaba.   
 ** _MASAO INABA: THE ULTIMATE CRAZY DANCER  
_** _Masao Inaba I guess was a crazy dancer, Yu didn't have long to think.  
_ **Goggles:** I'm Hidehiko Uesugi. A lot of people just call me Brown, but you know what, call me Brad.   
 _ **HIDEHIKO "BROWN" "BRAD" UESUGI: THE ULTIMATE SHITHEAD**  
_ _Brad runs a podcast called "Brown gets down". He is known for lame jokes and being an over-all well, shithead._    
 **Aigis:**  Hello, my name is Aigis.   
 **Yu:** Are you a robot.   
 **Aigis:** Yeah.   
 _ **AIGIS: THE ULTIMATE MECHANICAL MAID  
**_ _She's a robot.  
_ **Akihiko:** Good Morning, well actually I don't know what time it is. All the window's are bolted shut.   
 _ **AKIHIKO SANADA: THE ULTIMATE TRAINER  
** This towering young man is known to train until his muscles crash.   
_ **Akihiko:** Hey Shinji! Can you get that metal off the window?!  
 **Shinji:** No. Things are bolted as fuck.   
 _ **SHINJI ARAGAKI: THE ULTIMATE REGRET  
** Yu was confused by Shinji, there was next to no information about him.   
_ **Short Boy:** Hello, I'm Naoto Shirogane.   
 ** _NAOTO SHIROGANE: THE ULTIMATE DETECTIVE PRODIGY  
_** _Yu recognized Naoto. He is on TV all the time for solving dozens of impossible cases. However he never could get respect from police force, probably due to his height.  
_ **Junpei:** Hey dude, name's Junpei Iori!   
 ** _JUNPEI IORI: THE ULTIMATE BASEBALL PLAYER_** _  
_ **Junpei:** Wait that's my talent?! No I don't wanna die first, call me... Ace Detective.   
 ** _JUNPEI IORI: THE ULTIMATE ACE DETECTIVE  
_** _Naoto gave Junpei a dirty look.  
_ **Fuuka:** U-Uh, hey, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi.   
 __ **FUUKA YAMAGISHI: THE ULTIMATE (TECH)SUPPORT  
** **Mitsuo:** Hey ****  
Mitsuru:  Hello, I am Mitsusru Kirijo.  
 _ **MITSURU KIRIJO: THE ULTIMATE EXECUTIONER  
** Yu didn't want to talk about what he found about Ms. Kirijo.  
_Yu walked up to a boy standing away from the group.   
 **Yu:** Hey, I;m Yu Narukami, what's yours?  
 **Kei:** Kei Nanjo, now go away.   
 _ **KAI NANJO: THE ULTIMATE NO.1  
** Kei was a prodigy. He's going to inherit a shit ton of money. Yu should become best friends with him.   
_Yu then finds himself looking at a girl in a spider web shirt.  
 **Ulala:** Finally, I'm Ulala Serizawa.  
 _ **ULALA SERIZAWA: THE ULTIMATE FORTUNE TELLER  
**_ **Last** girl: Yu?!  
 _Yu recognized that voice.  
_ **Yu:** Rise?!   
 _ **RISE KUJIKAWA: THE ULTIMATE** IDOL  
_ _Rise and Yu went to the same middle school. Rise, before she got famous, would always try to do anything to get Yu to notice her.  
_ **Brad:** Is everyone met? Cool. Now what the fuck are we doing here.   
 **Kei:** It is almost 8AM.   
 _Just then, the clock strikes 8AM._

 **Teddie:** HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! My name is Teddie.   
 **Akihiko:** W-What?!  
 **Junpei:** Nope I quit I'm out.   
 **Teddie:** No :c   
 **Ulala:** So, why are we here?   
 **Teddie:** Well you know you all got accepted to Hope's Peak-   
 **Mitsuru:** Ah, this must be an accepting ceremony.  
 **Fuuka:** O-Oh cool!   
 **Teddie:** What the hell no  
 **Chie:** Then, why are we here?  
 **Teddie:** You bastards have been accepted into the Killing Games.   
 **Brad:** Is this Battle Royale rules or Hunger Games rules. Also ARE YOU SAYING WE HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER?!   
 **Teddie:** Ye. Lemme explain it quickly. You are trapped here for ALL eternity. Sounds bad right? Well never fear! If you want to leave, all you have to do is kill someone!  
 **Kei:** No one is going to kill me.   
 **Teddie:** You never know.   
 **Mitsuo:** Fuck this. This is stupid.   
 _Mitsuo picks up Teddie  
_ **Mitsuo:** Where is the fucking exit!  
 **Teddie:** P-PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS AGAINST SCHOOL RULES!  
 **Mitsuo:** School what-?  
 _The floor beneath Mitsuo opened. Mitsuo falls in, and it closes. A loud explosion is heard.  
_ **Teddie:** Well, then there were 14.   
 **Brad:** Is... Is he fucking DEAD?!  
 **Teddie:** Lemme lay down rules. You are not allowed to harm me. Otherwise you end up as Mitsuo. Also, since you are here forever, you are ONLY allowed to sleep in the dorms. And again, if you'd like to leave, then all you have to do is kill someone.   
 _For what feels like eternity, everyone began to stare at each other. Whatever nightmare Yu was in, it's real._

 _After the world's worst news. Yu went to his dorm._  
Yu finds a piece of paper on his desk.   
  
  
"Every dorm is soundproof. The girl's bathrooms lock, while the boys don't. Doors can not be picked. There is even a gift! A toolbox has been placed in every Boys room, just a good swing with any of these and your target is dead. For girls, a sewing kit, with an anatomy of the human body, with the best places to stab clearly marked. Go ahead and shower, because the water turns off at 10PM"   
  
 _Yu throws the paper away. he decided to shower and went to open his door. As he tries to open he realizes its locked.  
_ **Yu:** Huh? Did I get a girls room?   
 **Teddie:** Nope.   
 **Yu:** Oh.   
 **Teddie:** Oh look at this, your door is stuck, just lift it up and pull it.  
 _Yu does, and it opens.  
_ _Teddie leaves.  
_ *KnockKnock*  
 _Yu opens the door._

 **Brad:** Hey Yu, wanna hang?   
 **yu:** are you going to kill me?  
 **Brad:** No way! I want out, but not that bad.   
 **Yu:** Tell me about yourself.   
 **Brad:** Well I run a podcast. I wish I was Ultimate Podcastor. But no, I'm the Ultimare Shithead.   
 **Yu:** Keep trying, I've listened to your podcast. You don't need to be so much of a shithead in your humor, you just have to be yourself.   
 **Brad:** You know, I should be mad, but maybe you are right. Thanks Yu!   
 _Yu felt closer to Brad. Yu went back to his room_

 **Rise:** Hey Yu! Hey uhm, can you come with me to the gym?  
 **Yu:** Sure.  
 _They walk to the gym.  
_ **Rise:** Listen... I asked you here... So I can find a weapon, for self defense.   
 **Yu:** How about this Gold Katana. Oh jesus.   
 _Yu's hands were covered in gold paint.  
_ **Rise:** Ehehe. Why don't you take it?   
 **Yu:** Sure why not.   
 _Yu and Rise walk back to Yu's room.  
_ **Rise:** You know, it kinda livens up the room.   
 **Yu:** How are things for you Rise? Last time I saw you was a TV concert.   
 **Rise:** I'm great! Of course not now... But with you here I think things will be fine!   
 _*KnockKnock*  
_ **Masao:** Hey uh... Yu? Teddie wanted us to go to the A/V Room.   
 _The 3 go._  
 **Teddie:** So I realize none of you are gonna murder. But I figured a little motive will change that. Everyone grab their monitor and watch the dvd I gave ya.  
  


 _With no choice, Yu popped the dvd in.  
_ The video cleared and it was his parents, his uncle Dojima, and his little cousin Nanako.   
 **Yu's dad:** Hey son!   
 **Yu's mom:** We are so happy you got accepted into Hope's Peak!  
 **Dojima:** Don't get involved in anything you aren't supposed.   
 **Nanako:** I love you Big Bro!  
 _Yu cracked a smile at the video. But before he can react, the screen freaks and reveals a broken down home. Teddie's voice is heard. "If you want to know what happened to them, kill someone"  
_ **Rise:** AAAAAAIE  
 _Rise throws the headphones on the ground and runs away.  
_ **Yu:** Rise!   
 **Masao:** How... How did he?   
 **Akihiko:**  ... *Grunt*  
 _Yu calls it a day and goes back to his room. After some time, a knock is at his door.  
_ **Rise:** Hey... Yu.  
 **Yu:** Rise, are you okay?  
 **Rise:** Yeah... but someone tried to break in my room...  
 **Yu:** Oh god!   
 **Rise:** Yu... can we trade rooms?  
 **Yu:** huh? Uh, yeah sure!  
 **Rise:** thanks Yu!   
 _rise hugs yu.  
_ **Yu:**  Uh, by the way. My bathroom door has to be lifted to be opened.   
 **Rise:** Ah okay!   
 **Yu:**  I guess your video really messed with you.   
 **Rise:** It made me... realize I need to get out of here. No matter what.  
 **Yu:** If anyone tries to get in here. Promise me to never let them in.   
 **Rise:** I promise!  
 _Yu leaves and goes to Rise's room._

 **Teddie:** Bing bong wake the fuck up its 7AM   
 _Yu got up and went to the cafeteria  
_ **Naoto:** Well, we have enough food to last practically forever.   
 **Brad:** And for any garbage you had can go straight to that Garbage Room.   
 **Junpei:** there is a garbage room?   
 **Brad:** Do you guys not know about it?   
 _Everyone shook their heads.  
_ **Kei:** If you guys won't talk about it, there is a second floor. However there is a gate in front of it.   
 **Mitsuru:** As well as that, 2 rooms on this floor are locked. I assume they are a bath house and a nursery.   
 **Brad:** B-B-B-B-BATHHOUSE?!  
 **Shinji:** Calm down. Jesus.   
 **Yu:** Hey Ulala, you are silent. Something on your mind?   
 **Ulala:** We are missing someone.   
 _Akihiko counts everyone.  
_ **Akihiko:** She's right.   
 **Brad:** Who is it?   
 _Just then Yu realizes who it is. He gets up and sprints to his room. He kicked the door open. The room was a wreck. The katana was on the ground and looked to be a struggle. He walked over to the bathroom and he saw the handle was broken off. he opened the door slowly. He saw the corpse of his old friend Rise Kujikawa, with a knife in her chest._

 

 

 


	2. Deadly Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Narukami must prove his innocence

Teddie: A body has been discovered! After the investigation, we will hold a class trial!   
Brad: Class... what?  
Akihiko: Investigation?   
Teddie: Oh did I forget to mention that? You can't just kill and leave. You have to kill, investigate and collect evidence. Then a trial will be held. If everyone figures out the killer, then I will execute the killer. If you guys can't figure out the killer, then I execute everyone besides the killer.   
Kei: Hm... Mitsuru what was your talent again?  
Mitsuru: It is purely coincidence.   
Teddie: Now here it is, the TeddieFile!   
Yu picked up the TeddieFile. On it was a detailed list of Rise's traits and wounds.   
Junpei: She was murdered at 2:47AM  
Fuuka: Someone killed her in the middle of the night?! That poor girl...  
Shinji: Get this... She was killed in Yu's room.   
Yu: We traded rooms for the night.   
Brad: Bullshit.   
Yu: It's the truth!   
Ulala: Now isn't the time. We have to investigate.   
Brad: I'm going to wait outside. I don't want to be in the same room as a murderer. Anyone who is with me, follow me.   
Brad leaves, followed by Masao, Fuuka, Shinji, and Mitsuru  
Yu: I didn't kill her.   
Akihiko: Save it for the trial. We need someone to guard the body. I volunteer myself.   
Junpei: Someone else should stay. Not saying Akihiko will destroy evidence, just in case.   
Kei: I will do it.   
Naoto: I had a feeling it was going to be just us investigating.   
Ulala: Well let's begin.   
INVESTIGATION START

The first thing Yu noticed was the golden Katana on the ground separated from it's sheathe

Akihko: Did you take this from the gym?   
Yu: Yeah.   
Akihiko: I can see it as a self defense weapon, but gold keeps coming off the sword. Hey Rise was killed by a stab wound right? Is this the weapon?   
Kei: No, there is no blood on it. However there is something interesting on the sheathe. Appears to be damaged here.   
Truth Bullet obtained: Katana  
Kei: Yu, you mentioned you and Rise changed rooms.   
Yu: Yeah, she came in last night scared to death. Someone tried to break into her room, and she wanted to switch.  
Truth bullet obtained: Changed rooms  
Junpei: Yu, do you have a notepad in here?   
Yu: I think on the counter.   
Junpei: Got it.   
Junpei begins to fiddle with the notepad.   
Junpei: Holy shit...  
Ulala: There appears to be quite a scuffle. I guess the killer and Rise fought.   
Truth bullet obtained: Sign of struggle  
Naoto: I believe that is all the evidence in here. Yu are you ready to check the bathoom?  
Yu nods. Yu notices the door knob is screwed off.   
Yu: That's strange, the door doesn't lock why is this screwed off.   
Truth Bullet Obtained: Door Knob  
Yu opens the door. Seeing his dead friend was not a welcome sight.   
Naoto: I know you 2 were friends, but I need your help to investigate.  
Yu: I... I know.  
Yu noticed right away the murder weapon.  
Yu: She was killed with that knife right?  
Naoto nods  
Truth bullet obtained: Knife  
Naoto: Look at her wrist, it's swelled. How did she hurt her wrist?   
Yu noticed gold paint barely visible on her wrist.   
Truth bullet obtained: Wrists.  
Naoto: What on earth is this.   
Naoto leaned Rise over a bit. On the wall written in blood was 0VяB  
Naoto: What does this mean?   
Yu: Is it a dying message?  
Truth Bullet Obtained: Dying Message  
Naoto: She for sure wrote it, look at her index finger. There is blood. But no on any other finger.   
Yu: I'm going to let you handle this. I'm going to explore some other things.   
Yu left the room.   
He ran into Masao and Brad outside   
Masao: I can't believe someone is actually dead.   
Brad: It's scarier to know that one of us is the killer.   
Yu: Brad I'd like to see that garbage room.   
Brad: Sure. But Masao has to go too. I don't want you killing me.   
The 3 went to the garbage room. Dozens of recycling bins and a garbage bags. As well as an incinerator.   
Brad: Pretty basic.   
Masao: What's this?  
Masao picked up a gray shirt sleeve burnt off. There is blood on it.   
Yu: Could the killer try and dispose of evidence here?!   
Truth Bullet Obtained: Shirt sleeve  
Yu: There is one more thing I want to see.   
Yu went alone to the AV Room. He was holding Rise's DVD  
Yu popped the DVD in  
Rise was with her Idol Group. Suddenly Rise disappears and the group is on the ground. Teddies voice is heard "Find out if they are okay if you kill someone!"   
Yu threw the DVD away and walked back  
Yu took a detour to the kitchen.   
Chie: Hey Yu.   
Yu: Hey. Did you guys hang out here last night?   
Chie: As a matter fact Aigis and I did.   
Yu: Aigis?  
Chie: yeah she is very sweet.   
Yu: Was it just you 2?   
Chie: hm... Yeah I think so.   
Yu looked in the kitchen. He saw the knife rack  
Aigis: It appears one of the knives are missing.   
Yu: Did the killer come in here and get it?   
Chie: No, it was just Aigis and I  
Truth Bullet Obtained: Knife Rack   
Truth Bullet Obtained: Chie's Testimony  
Teddie: Wowie you guys found all the evidence!!! Time for the trial!   
The remaining 14 students went on an elevator.   
Ulala: Yu, it's important you prove your innocence.   
Yu: I know. If I don't then we are all dead.   
Brad: Too bad you aren't innocent...  
The elevator stopped, each kid got off the machine. They walked into the trial room.   
Teddie: You noticed there is a place for each of you. i even put pictures of the dead students, Mitsuo and Rise!   
TRIAL START   
Akihiko: All right... If you are the killer RAISE YOUR HAND!   
Shinji: What the fuck is that gonna do?  
Fuuka: Where do we even begin?   
Chie: This is just awful... The killer broke into Rise's room and kill her. She Couldn't put up a fight.   
Yu: That's wrong. Look at my room. There is plenty of evidence showing there was a scuffle.   
Chie: Oh! I see.   
Shinji: So the killer broke in, Rise fought back, and with a Random Knife The killer had, stabbed her.   
Yu: No, the knife most definitely came the kitchen.   
Shinji: I see. And who was in the kitchen last night.   
Mitsuru: Chie...  
Chie: I didn't take the knife.   
Aigis: I can vouch for her. Chie was scared so she asked me to stay with her.   
Brad: All this is good, but you guys realize it doesn't change the fact that Yu killed her.   
Masao: He's right...   
Yu: I didn't kill her. We switched rooms for the night.   
Junpei: Besides I have evidence that proves Yu is innocent.   
Naoto: YOU have evidence?   
Junpei: Yeah, I noticed the notepad had a sheet torn out. So I traced the paper and found this note. It says   
"Hey, please come to my room tonight, check the nameplates to make sure you have the right room. Rise Kujikawa"   
Akihko: Did... Did Rise invite someone to her room?!   
Naoto: Why did you bring this up Iori?!  
Junpei: I thought it would make for a good twist.   
Masao: Alright. So the killer Grabbed the Knife from the Kitchen, because Rise invited them into her room. And then he killed her after a fight.   
Yu: No... According to Chie and Aigis, no one came into the kitchen last night.   
Chie: Well... One person did.   
Kei: who?  
Chie: Rise...   
Ulala: I see... Rise was planning to murder.   
Brad: With that logic... Yu can still be the murderer.   
Naoto: God you are persistent. With this ANYONE can be the killer.   
Shinji: What I don't get is... How did the killer get the knife from Rise.   
Yu: That's easy. The katana. Rise tried to stab them, but the killer grabbed the katana in self defense and blocked it. I can prove it with the damage to the sheathe. And then the killer took the sword out and hit Rise's wrist.   
Akihiko: Her wrist is pretty busted. Plus look at the gold.   
Brad: Once again, all well and good. But guess what? We are nowhere near to finding the killer. There are just no clues left.   
Yu: That's wrong. There is still her dying message.  
Naoto: The 0VяB? I don't even know what it means.   
Junpei: AH HA! FLIP IT 180 DEGREES!   
Ulala: Then it spells... Brad.   
Brad: What? Whoa whoa... It's just a bunch of nonsense that looks like my name! I ain't the killer.   
Yu: Then why did you destroy evidence?  
Masao: The gray sleeve!   
Brad: Come on. Masao and Kei also have gray jackets.   
Kei: Except we had no idea the garbage room even existed.  
Brad: But... Brad isn't even my real name!   
Mitsuru: You made it a big deal to call you that.   
Brad: But... YOU ARE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF SHIT HEADS! YOUR LOGIC IS FUCKING WHACK! I'M NOT A FUCKING MURDERER!  
Ulala: And you can prove it with one thing. Show us your toolbox.   
Brad: FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FU FU FU FU- what?  
Yu: Someone unscrewed the door. Because they thought it was locked. If your screwdriver shows no signs of use. Then it couldn't of been you.   
Kei: and if you even try to convince us you lost yours, that will not be accepted.   
Brad: Fuck... Fu... ck...  
Kei: I guess he quit.   
Akihiko: Brad what the hell?!  
Brad: I... didn't have a choice... Self defense.  
Mitsuru: No. When Rise hid in the bathroom, you could of went back to your room.   
Brad:I wanted... To calm her down. I got the door open. I was holding the knife. She ran into it... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!   
Teddie:A murder is still a murder. And you guys are right! Brad was the killer! It is time for the execution!!   
Brad: N-NO!!! YOU CANT DO THIS!!!   
 _A chain whips across the trial room and wraps around Brad. Brad gets dragged down a long hallway. It ends with Brad getting tied to a pole. He is surrounded by Teddies in tribal gear holding spears. One Teddie threw a spear and hit Brad in the chest. The rest followed and Brad was pierced with dozens of spears. After the bloody affair, Brad was dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip


	3. Izanagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with a friends death is harder than you think.

_Yu had a dream about Rise and Brad. The 3 were eating at a Wild Duck Burger, and having a good time._  
  
 **Teddie:** Bing Bang Bong Wake the fuck up. 

_Yu reluctantly woke up._

_Yu walked to the kitchen. Ulala, Mitsuru, Chie, Aigis, Naoto, and Akihiko were already there.  
_ **Naoto:** Good morning Yu.  
 **Yu:** Morning.   
 **Mitsuru:** Did you sleep at all?   
 **Yu:** No...  
 **Akihiko:** I don't think anyone did.   
 **Ulala:**  Where's everyone else?   
 **Chie:** I guess sleeping in?   
 _Masao and Fuuka walked in.  
_ **Masao:** My eyes hurt.   
 **Fuuka:** I never drink coffee but please get me 11 cups.   
 _Junpei and Kei wandered in next  
_ **Junpei:** Ayyy! I'm sorry I lied I feel like shit.   
 **Akihiko:** Where's Shinji?  
 **Mitsuru:** You mean Shinjiro?  
 **Akihiko:**   I call him Shinji. Always has since we were kids.   
 **Yu:** You 2 know each other?  
 **Akihiko:** He's my best friend.   
 _Shinji walks in.  
_ **Shinji:** Good, all 12.   
 **Naoto:** So, what's our plan?  
 **Shinji:** While walking here I noticed the gate on the 2nd floor is open.   
 **Yu:** Why?  
 **Teddie:** GLAD YOU ASKED! After a trial I like to mix things up. Upstairs you will find a library and a swimming pool/Exercise room.   
 **Kei:** Lets explore this new floor then, shall we?  
 _The group goes up to the 2nd floor. They found gender divided changing rooms.  
_ **Junpei:** What's this for?  
 **Teddie:** They lead to the pool.   
 **Junpei:** If someone perhaps, goes into the opposite gender-  
 **Teddie:** Literally they get shot by that machine gun.   
 **Junpei:** AH  
 **Chie:** How can it t-tell?  
 **Teddie:** With these! I call them iKumas.   
 _Teddie hands them out.  
_ **Mitsuru:** So do we scan them?   
 **Teddie:** Mhm.  
 **Junpei:** and if we scan the other one?   
 **Teddie:** BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG  
 **Junpei:** OKOK I GET IT  
 _Yu and Junpei decide to explore the male changing room.  
_ **Junpei:** Naoto, you coming along?   
 **Naoto:** I'd rather explore the library.  
 **Junpei:** That's cool, lets go Yu.   
 _The changing room served as a exercise room. With benches and weights and punching bags, as well as a poster of a pretty lady in a bikini.  
_ **Junpei:** How much you bench, bro.   
 **Yu:** Uhm.   
 _Akihiko and Shinji enter.  
_ **Akihiko:** Oh hell yeah.   
 _Akihiko laid on the bench and put 90 pounds on the bar.  
_ **Akihiko:** Shinji spot me.   
 _Shinji spots him. Akihiko pumps iron.  
_ **Junpei:** And with a nice poster like that I may find myself in here more often.   
 **Akihiko:** Protein. Protein. Protein. Protein.   
 **Shinji:** Remember when you kept trying to get me to drink that crap.   
 **Akihiko:** I will still try. Yu grab me that coffee mug.   
 **Shinji:** Oh god protein coffee.   
 _Yu picked up the cup and handed it to Akihiko.  
_ **Akihiko:** Drink up Shinji.  
 **Shinji:** I love you, man, no homo. But get that thing away from me.   
 _Shinji knocks the cup out of his hands.  
_ The coffee spills on the carpet.   
 _Yu and Junpei run out of the room.  
_ _Yu heads over to the library.  
_ **Kei:** Quite an impressive selection of reading material.   
 **Fuuka:** Hm... This laptop won't switch on.  
 **Naoto:** Let me try.   
 _Naoto fiddles with the computer.  
_ **Masao:** Guys, that bathhouse downstairs. It's open.   
 **Ulala:** Ah, something like that may feel nice. Maybe a nice group bath.   
 **Chie:** I'm not going to a bathhouse with boys.   
 **Ulala:** I-I never meant that.   
 **Junpei:** Looks like Ulala has a closet perv side.   
 _Junpei winked.  
_ _Chie kicked Junpei in the chest_  
 **Chie:** You pervert!   
 **Junpei:** Oh god everything hurts. Everything hurts.  
 **Teddie:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
 **Yu:** What do you want   
 **Teddie:** I'm actually gonna go for 3 days. You guys get a nice break. Go strengthen bonds or whatever.  
 _Teddie leaves.  
_ **Chie:** Why is he waiting 3 days?  
 **Kei:** Most likely to make the next murder more dramatic.  
 **Fuuka:** That's horrible!   
  
Day 1  
  
 _Yu got dressed and went to the kitchen.  
_ **Akihiko:**  hey Yu, want to come work out with Shinji and I?  
 _Naoto walks by.  
_ **Akihiko:** Naoto want to come too?   
 **Naoto:** Uhm, no thanks.   
 **Akihiko:** Come on it's a chance to get stronger. Remember every meal needs protein.   
 **Naoto:** That doesn't sound like a balanced diet.   
 **Shinji:** Come on now Akihiko, if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to.   
 _Yu worked out with Akihiko and Shinji.  
_ **Yu:** Akihiko, that coffee stain is still there.   
 **Akihiko:** I tried to clean it up, but it's a stubborn stain.  
 **Shinji:** Does this school have white vinegar?   
 **Akihiko:** I looked, theres none.   
 **Shinji:** Wait what? How the hell are we supposed to cook... There's at least normal vinegar right.   
 **Yu:** Shinjiro you can cook?  
 **Shinji:** Uh, yeah.   
 **Yu:** If you don't mind, would you 2 care to tell me about yourselves.   
 **Shinji:** A little personal and weird but okay.   
 **Akihiko:** ever since-   
 **Shinji:** Akihiko, no. Not that.   
 **Akihiko:** I'm sorry. Well ever since the Ultimate Regret happened. I always tried to get Shinji back on his feet. Get him to go to school and what not.   
 **Shinji:** Come on man let's take a few laps in the pool.   
 _Akihiko changed into his speedo._  
 **Shinji:** Oh god why.   
  
Day 2

 _There was a knock on Yu's door.  
_ **Junpei:** Hey Yu, wanna hang?   
 **Yu:** Sure  
 **Junpei:** Sweet dude.  
 _Yu and Junpei talk and laugh at each others dirty jokes in Junpei's room.  
_ **Junpei:** So Yu, who's your girl?  
 **Yu:** Is now really the time for that?  
 **Junpei:** There's no problem. I gotta say Mitsuru is probably the most beautiful. Chie seems a little...   
 _Junpei holds his stomach.  
_ **Yu:** What about Ulala?  
 **Junpei:** She scares me.   
 **Yu:** Fuuka?  
 **Junpei:**  Ooo, she's cute.   
 **Yu:** And Aigis, too.   
 _Time flew by, Yu went back to his room_    


Day 3

_Yu gets up and gets dressed. He looks around for someone to hang out with. He found Naoto.  
  
_ **Naoto:** Akihiko is still asking for me to work out with him.   
 **Yu:** Don't like working out?   
 **Naoto:** I like working in my own... accord.   
 **Yu:**  So tell me about yourself.   
 **Naoto:**  I come from a lineage of detectives. My parents actually died in a car accident at a young age.   
 **Yu:** Oh my god I'm sorry.   
 **Naoto:** It was a long time ago.   
 **Yu:** You know you are pretty mature.   
 **Naoto:** Thank you. Due to my height I don't get much respect. Especially in a police force run by men.   
 **Yu:** what do you mean?   
 **Naoto:** Uh, nothing.   
 _Yu and Naoto talked for a while longer. Once 10PM hit, Yu said goodbye and went home._  


* * *

_Yu got up and walked to the kitchen_

**Ulala:** The 3rd day.   
 **Aigis:** Is Teddie supposed to be back?  
 **Junpei:** Do we go to the gym?   
 _A voice rings over the intercom  
_ **Teddie:** Hey guys, head to the gym. Time for the next motive... ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally gave these kids a break. thanks for reading ily


	4. Sukuna-Hikona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body has been discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At real talk, I really love writing this and it really makes me happy when people read it, so thank you very much.

**Teddie:** It's time for your next motive! We are going classic Clue here-  
 **Akihiko:** What's Clue.   
 **Mitsuru:** I think he means Cluedo-   
 **Teddie:** I swear to god I will kill you all. Anyway your next motive is these!   
 _Teddie holds up 13 envelopes, each with with the students names.  
_ **Masao:** What could these be- W-WHAT!?  
 _Masao crumbles up the note and puts it in his backpack.  
_ **Teddie:** These pieces of paper holds the most darkest secret ya got.   
 _Yu looked at his  
_ "Yu Narukami was in a cross-dressing pageant"  
 **Yu:** W-Where did you learn this?!   
 **Chie:** AIEEE!!  
 **Kei:** You really think someone will kill for a secret?   
 **Teddie:** You will be surprised at how big these secrets can be.  
 **Aigis:**  This is an invasion of my mother board...  
 **Ulala:** How about we tell our secrets? So there won't be any murder.   
 **Shinji:** Like hell I would ever tell-   
 **Akihiko:** I agree with Shinji, I don't want to say mine either.   
 _Naoto crumbled his piece of paper and put it in his pocket._  
 **Junpei:** I don't have any secrets. My dad is an alcoholic, and it caused me to have a lot of insecurities.    
 **Mitsuru** :I must say Iori, that took a lot of guts. I will tell mine as well. My family, the Kirijo Group, is on the board of Hope's Peak.   
 **Kei:** That's very suspicious.   
 **Mitsuru:** I have no information as to why.   
 **Yu:** I believe her.   
 **Teddie:**  By the way, if there is no murder in the next 24 hours, these secrets will be released to the rest of the world!   
 **Fuuka:** Wh-Wha?!   
 **Shinji:** !!  
 **Teddie:** Toodaloo!!   
 **Yu:** This is crazy.  
 **Junpei:**  It's been crazy from the damn start.  
 **Yu:** But would we kill someone over something this trivial?  
 **Akihiko:** This... I'm going to go to my room. Being reminded of this just... hurts. 

* * *

 

 _Yu woke up and got dressed. He decided to just wear his white shirt and leaves.  
_ _He runs into Akihiko outside  
_ **Akihiko:** Yu! You gotta come quick!  
 **Yu:** What's wrong?!   
 **Akihiko:** It's Naoto. He's- There's no time to explain we gotta go now!   
 _Akihiko and Yu run to the second floor and to the boys changing room.  
_ _Inside Naoto was laying on the ground, bleeding out of his head.  
_ **Akihiko:** That dude was smarter than anyone else here.  
 **Yu:** Investigation will be hard without him.  
 **Akihiko:** I discovered it a few minutes ago, we need to get everyone else.   
 _The 12 others gathered in the boys exercise room.  
_ **Shinji:** Poor kid...  
 **Ulala:**  Do we investigate?  
 **Teddie:** Yep, we will hold another class trial after a certain amount of time.   
 **Ulala:** It's going to be rather difficult without Naoto.   
 **Junpei:** I feel weird calling myself Ace Detective. Call me the Ultimate Slugger.  
 **JUNPEI IORI: ULTIMATE SLUGGER  
** **Masao:** Come on guys, Naoto would want us to solve this mystery.  
 **Kei:**  The monkey is right.   
 **Masao:** Monkey?!   
 **INVESTIGATION** START  
 _Naoto's body was in the center of the room. The Teddiefile says he was killed at 11:24PM. He was killed by blunt trauma to the head.  
_ **Masao:** Well I found the murder weapon.   
 _Masao trued to pick up a dumbell covered in blood.  
_ Truth Bullet: Bloody Dumbbell  
 **Junpei:** Wait a minute. Where's the big boobed supermodel poster?   
 _The poster that was the model was gone. Instead it was SOS, a popular boy band, covered in a bloodstain.  
_ Truth bullet obtained: Poster  
 **Shinji:** Hey Akihiko, did you wash out that coffee stain?   
 **Akihiko:** What? No.   
 **Yu:** Where did it go?   
Truth bullet obtained: Coffee Stain  
 **Kei:** Yu, why don't you check the girls locker room?  
 **Yu:** I don't wanna get shot.   
 **Teddie:** It's okay I deactivated the machine gun.   
 _Yu walked into the girls changing room  
_ **Chie:** Why is there a supermodel poster here? Where did the SOS poster go?  
Truth Bullet Updated: Poster  
 _Everything seemed normal. However on the carpet was the coffee stain.  
_ **Chie:**  Huh? This was never in here.   
 **Aigis:** Chie and I are the only ones to come in here, I do not remember if this stain was ever here.  
Truth bullet updated: Coffee Stain  
 _Yu kept trying to think. This case was a strange one.  
_ **Kei:** Yu, i was checking the body and I noticed Naoto's iKuma was missing  
Truth Bullet Obtained: Missing iKuma  
 **Yu:** That's strange. Send a few people to go search for it.   
 _Kei sends Aigis and Masao to search.  
_ **Akihiko:**  Hey Yu, can I say something to you?   
 **Yu:** What's up?   
 **Akihiko:** Last night. Naoto visited my room last night asking to work out. I was still feeling bad, so I declined.   
 **Yu:** ...  
 **Akihiko:** I could of saved him.  
 **Yu:** Don't do that to yourself Akihiko.   
 **Akihiko:** I know... Yu I will find the killer.   
Truth Bullet Obtained: Akihiko's Testimony  
 _Masao walks up to the 2.  
_ **Masao:**  We couldn't find the iKuma. Yu I have to say it, last night I saw Naoto.   
 **Yu:** You did?  
 **Masao:** I found some graphic novels in the library and lost track of time. As I was walking back I saw Naoto walk to the girls changing room.  
 **Akihiko:** Wait the girls?  
 **Masao:** Yeah I wanted to say something... But I was scared honestly.   
Truth Bullet Obtained: Masao's Testimony  
 **Teddie:** You guys ready?   
 **Yu:** Did we find all the evidence...?   
 **Teddie:** I don't know or care I'm bored. Time for the trial!  
 _The 12 head downstairs.  
_ **Teddie:** Hey Yu, I'd go check out the entrance.   
 **Kei:** Is this a trap?  
 **Teddie:** Trust me.   
 _Yu and Kei takes a detour to the entrance. A table is in the center. Yu opens the box on the table. Inside were 2 iKumas. Mitsuo and Brad's.  
_ **Yu:** Where's Rises?   
 **Kei:** I don't know. If Teddie told us it may be important.  
Truth Bullet obtained: Rise's iKuma  
 _Yu and Kei go join the others on the elevator.  
_ **Chie:** I don't want to do this...   
 **Fuuka:** Naoto was our friend. We have to honor him.   
 **Akihiko:** I'm determined. I will find the killer!   
 **Masao:** I'm determined as well!  
 **Junpei:**  I'm yelling also!   
 **Mitsuru:** Calm down.   
 _Yu thought to himself. This case was strange. The poster, the coffee stain, and what Masao said. What does it all mean? Yu tells himself he will seek and find the truth._    


 

 

 

 


	5. Deadly Sukuna-Hikona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial for Naoto Shirogane.

**Teddie:** Lemme start with a basic explanation of the class trial. If everyone can figure out who dun it, then i will punish the killer. If you can't, I will punish everyone besides the killer!   
 **Akihiko:** Let's get right into this!   
 **Chie:** If we can go ahead and say it, he was killed in the boys locker room right? So it has to be a boy!  
 **Ulala:** Why did it have to be Naoto... He could of had this figured out from the beginning.   
 **Junpei:** Let's start with how he was killed.   
 **Mitsuru:** He got killed by a head wound, was he killed perhaps a  **Iron Pipe**?  
 **Yu:** That's wrong, he was killed by a dumb bell.   
 **Ulala:** Ah I see, the wound matches that dumb bell perfectly.   
 **Chie:** Y-You checked his head wound?!   
 **Ulala:** I had to.   
 **Masao:** That dumb bell was pretty heavy.  
 **Aigis:** So the killer has to be a rather strong  **male.  
** **Junpei:** It couldn't be me.  
 **Chie:** What makes you jump to that?!  
 **Junpei:** I already said my secret. **  
** **Yu:** I don't think we should jump to that conclusion just yet. There are some things that bother me.   
 **Mitsuru:** Such as?  
 **Junpei:** That poster situation is rather strange.   
 **Mitsuru:** Poster?  
 **Yu:**  In the boys room was a poster of a hot supermodel, while the girls had a poster of the popular boy band SOS. However, it's reversed now.   
 **Akihiko:** That's strange... Especially since the SOS poster had a bloodstain.  
 **Junpei:** Did... Did the murder happen in the girls room?   
 **Chie:** Doubt it... Naoto was a man. How could a  **boy get in the girls room.**  
 **Yu:** There is one thing. Rise's iKuma.   
 **Chie:** Oh yeah... In the entrance room, there was a box. Inside were 3 iKumas. Belonging to the dead students...  
 **Kei:**  And Rise Kujikawa's was missing.   
 **Junpei:** So the killer is actually a girl?   
 **Mitsuru:** Maybe one of the boys wanted the SOS poster in there. Unless there's other **evidence** to prove otherwise.  
 **Yu:** The coffee stain.   
 **Aigis:** Was there a mishap in the boys room?   
 **Akihiko:** It was Yu, Shinji, and I. I spilt my protein coffee and couldn't get it out of the carpet.   
 **Chie:** It was in the boys, now its in the girls.   
 **Fuuka:**  So the killing happened in the girls room, and **Naoto used a girls handbook to get in. And a girl killed him!  
** **Ulala:** I'm going to have to disagree. I think the killer is a male.   
 **Mitsuru:** How?   
 **Ulala:** Naoto Shirogane, is a girl.   
 _Everyone is confused. The only one who wasn't was Shinji.  
_ **Akihiko:** How do you know?!  
 **Aigis:** I made the choice to check the body. I discovered he is a she.   
 **Teddie:** Ulala is right! Naoto was a born a woman.   
 **Mitsuru:** And on her iKuma, is she listed as female?  
 **Teddie:** Mhm.  
 **Masao:** Then when I saw Naoto go in the girls room, it was because she was a girl.   
 **Junpei:** Wait... Are we back to square one?!  
 **Yu:** I guess we have to keep... thinking...  
 **Akihiko:** That won't be necessary.   
 **Yu:** Huh?   
 **Akihiko:** I did it. I killed Naoto.   
 **Shinji:**  Akihiko...  
 **Masao:** Akihiko killed Naoto? Damn...  
 **Shinji:** Akih-   
 **Akihiko:** I killed Naoto with the dumb bell in the girls locker room, I used Rise's iKuma to get in.   
 **Shinji:** Then where is it.   
 **Akihiko:** -Huh?   
 **Shinji:** Show me... Rise's iKuma.  
 **Akihiko:** I lost it...   
 **Shinji:** You never had it. I do.   
 _Shinji holds up Rise's iKuma. As well as Naoto's.  
_ **Aigis:** I don't... think I follow.   
 **Shinji:** I killed Naoto.   
 **Junpei:** Who do we believe?!   
 **Yu:** Akihiko, you told me you stayed in your room yesterday.   
 **Shinji:**  He's right. Naoto came in my room last night. She wanted me to come with her to the girls locker room. She gave me Rise's iKuma.   
 **Fuuka:** Was she planning to kill?!   
 **Shinji** : No. Her secret was her gender identity. She felt weak being a woman in a man only department, so she pretended to be a male. I told her it was stupid, and she was strong as she it. But she made the mistake of bringing up my past. She figured out my past. In a blind rage I killed her.   
 **Mitsuru:** Akihiko, why are you saying you did it?!   
 **AKihiko:** Shinji is my best friend. I'd do anything for him.   
 **Teddie:** Let's make things flare! Shinji's secret is: He is responsible for the death of a mother!  
 _Shinji cringes_  
 **Shinji:** Akihiko... Tell Ken Amada I'm sorry.  
 _Akihiko tears up  
_ **Akihiko:** Shinji...   
 **Teddie:** You guys did it again!!  **Shinji killed Naoto.** It is now time for another class trial!!   
 **Shinji:** Make sure Ken Amada knows I'm sorry.   
  
 _Shinji opens his eyes to see he is kneeling in a green room. A full moon is shown above him. Teddie walks up behind him holding a revolver. Teddie points it at Shinji's head and shoots him in the back of the head.  
  
_ **Akihiko:** Damn it...   
 _Akihiko begins to cry.  
_ _Yu and Junpei both put there hand on Akihikos shoulder._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ily <3


	6. Izanagi 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third floor has opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just give these kids a break

**Teddie:** Welcome to the third floor! A nice REC Room, a laboratory, and an art room. See ya in 3 days!!   
 _Teddie leaves. The remaining 10 students were in a group in the gym. Akihiko was standing away from the group.  
_ **Yu:** Another 3 days...  
 **Chie:** Guys uh... Can you meet Fuuka and I in the bath house.   
 **Junpei:** W-Whoa!   
 _Junpei panted like a dog.  
_ **Fuuka:** Please stop.   
 _Everyone went to the bath house.  
_ **Mitsuru:** What is it you'd like to show?   
 **Fuuka:** Naoto and I, we got that old laptop working.   
 **Masao:** Can we contact the police?!   
 **Fuuka:** No... There are a lot of files I'm trying to break. There is one file I found, it's an AI program.   
 **Computer:** Haii!!1!   
 **Ulala:** IS THAT A DEMON?!  
 **Computer:** Call me Maki! I'm an AI program!   
 **Masao:** Whoa cool.   
 _Masao begins speaking to Maki.  
_ **Akihiko:** What else can this computer do?   
 **Fuuka:**  I don't know much else. The AI Program however has a setting for each student here.   
 **Akihiko:** Each?   
 _Akihiko moves Masao out of the way and begins typing. Maki's face turns into Shinji._    
 **Akihiko:** Shinji... I'm sorry. I could of saved you.   
 **Shinji:** Aki, it isn't your fault.   
 **Yu:** This is one intelligent AI.  
 **Fuuka:** It talks like it knew who is dead and what not.   
 **Junpei:** That's some charlie and the chocolate factory shit.   
 **Aigis:** This is an impressive piece of technology.   
 **Maki:** Hey! I unlocked something!!   
 **Fuuka:** Huh?  
 _Maki shows a picture of Brad, Shinji, and Naoto rough housing.  
_ **Mitsuru:** Where is this from?  
 **Masao:** What if they were alive?  
 **Akihiko:** No. I don't think thats it.   
 **Kei:**  Then what are they. None of us knew each other before coming here, besides Akihiko and Shinjiro.   
 **Fuuka:** Hm... Maki I'm going to let you figure everything out. Bye!  
 **Maki:** Bye!!  
 _Fuuka closes the locker.  
_ **Ulala:**  By the way, why hide it in the bath house?   
 **Fuuka:** No cameras. Teddie can't see us.  
 **Akihiko:** Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed.   
 _Akihiko checked his wristwatch and left.  
_  
Day 1  
 _Yu woke up and went to the cafeteria.  
_ **Mitsuru:** Has anybody checked the third floor? If not I'd like to go.   
 **Junpei:** I haven't even had my coffee yet.   
 _The students took a look around the 3rd floor.  
_ **Masao:** Whoa a rec room, Yu play darts with me.   
 _Yu decided to play darts with Masao.  
_ **Yu:** So what's your story Masao.   
 **Masao:** Just your average student. I one timed danced a little out of the ordinary, and low and behold here I am.  
 **Yu:** What would you like to be, Masao?   
 **Masao:** You can call me Mark, by the way.   
 **Yu:**  Alright Mark, what would you like to be.   
 **Mark:** I wanna be an artist. I always draw things from my favorite show, like Area-MOG. You know with the robots fighting giant ants.  
 **Yu:** That's cool.   
 **Mark:** Hah! I win. Guess I should of been Ultimate Darts player!   
 **Mitsuru:** Masao! Yu! What the hell are you doing?!   
 **Masao:** Call me Mark please! Also j-just exploring the rec room~!  
 **Mitsuru:** Hmph. Yu come with me.   
 **Yu:** Y-Yes ma'm!!  
 _Yu runs after Mitsuru.  
_ **Mitsuru:** I'd like for you to come help me explore the 1st floor.   
 **Yu:** Why?   
 **Mitsuru:** There's a new room opened.   
 _They go to new room  
_ **Mitsuru:** As I guessed. It's a nurse's office.   
 **Yu:** Is this fake blood?   
 **Mitsuru:** No, it's real. If you ever need a blood transfusion there here. O, A, AB, etc. What is your blood type?  
 **Yu:** O positive.   
 **Mitsuru:** If you ever need blood, then you can use these.   
 **Yu:** That's horrifying.   
 **Mitsuru:** It's basic medical science  
 _Yu is horrified  
_ _mYu went back to his room_    
  
Day 2  
  
 **Kei:** So what'd we discover?  
 **Mark:** Well the REC Room has a nice magazine rack, pool table, dart board, slots, poker table. I doubt you can get bored in it.   
 **Ulala:** The art room is full of paint, stone, hammers and chisels. If anyone here likes to make art and what not, that room is perfect for you. There's also a supply closet full of various crafts.  
 **Aigis:** The Science room is more of a laboratory. Lot's of machines and in the back a supply closet.  
 **Junpei:** Is that all? No means of escape :( ?   
 **Chie:**  ugh, and we only have 2 days until Teddie returns...   
 **Fuuka:** Can there be a way we all promise to not...   
 **Ulala:** Who says someone wont break it.   
 _Fuuka has a sad look on her face. Everyone disperses. Yu decides to stay with Fuuka.  
_ **Fuuka:** I can't believe Ulala said that...   
 **Yu:** She's like that.   
 **Fuuka:** Yu I don't want another murder.   
 **Yu:** Who knows, maybe no one will.   
 _Yu talked with Fuuka for the rest of the evening. Yu said goodnight and went to his room and slept.  
  
_ Day 3  
  
 _Yu went to the kitchen.  
_ **Kei:** You monkey what are you saying.   
 **Mark:** I think Maki is kinda cute.   
 **Kei:** It is a computer.   
 **Mark:** So?   
 **Akihiko:** Shut it. That is a device to use for our friends to live on!   
 **Mark:** And that's fine, I just think Maki is cute!   
 **Mitsuru:**  Shut it. We are using this device to discover secret files. No one is allowed to talk to it.  
 _The 2 calmed down. Today looked to be lively.  
_ **Junpei:** Listen guys! I figured out a way for there not to be a killing!   
 _Junpei puts a posterboard on the table and begins drawing.  
_ **Junpei:** If we manage to all stay in the same room, then no one will kill!   
 **Chie:** That idea will never work. What happens when we need to sleep?   
 **Junpei:**   _Grunt  
_ **Aigis:** I do have to admit, Iori has some terrific handwriting.   
 _Yu was impressed with Junpei's surprisingly neat handwriting.  
_ **Junpei:** Eheh, what can I say!   
 _After a lively day, Yu went to bed. Tomorrow Teddie would come back for the new motive._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change Masao to Mark. No reason like for Brad, I just like Mark better. And no not Revelations Mark


	7. Polydeuces Ogun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddie's next motive.

**Teddie:** Guess your vacay is over! Time for a new motive. You guessed it! 10 Million DOLLARS!   
 **Fuuka:** Aren't we Japanese-   
 **Junpei:** Thats a lot of fucking money.   
 **Chie:** Don't even think about it!   
 **Junpei:** I would never!   
 **Kei:** Useless.   
 **Mitsuru:** I agree.  
 **Akihiko:** We each time agree how stupid a motive is, yet there is still a murder...  
 **Junpei:** If we used MY idea...  
 **Chie:** That idea's dumb.   
 **Teddie:** Get out of the gym a murder needs to happen.   
 _Everyone leaves.  
  
_ _There is a knock on Yu's door  
_ **Aigis:**  Please come to the bath house.   
 _They go  
_ **Mitsuru:** Where the hell is it.   
 **Mark:** Idk  
 **Akihiko:** You took it you little monkey!   
 **Mark:** How do we know you didn't take it!   
 **Yu:** What the hell is going on.   
 **Ulala:** The Maki AI is gone.   
 **Akihiko:** I bet it was the monkey!   
 **Mark:** I didn't take it!   
 **Yu:** Well theres no way to know. We have to wait until someone returns it.   
 **Akihiko:** Fine.   
 **Mark:** Fine.   
 _A litttle ways later.  
_ **Yu:**  Ulala do you have a single idea what's happened to the AI?   
 **Ulala:** nope   
 _Yu felt closer to Ulala,  
_ Yu went to bed   
  
Next day  
  
 **Kei:** Where is everyone?   
 **Yu:** Huh?   
 _Yu counted everyone. It was just him, Kei, Chie, Fuuka, and Aigis.  
_ **Chie:** Where is Junpei?!   
 **Aigis:** I'm sure he's fine Chie.   
 **Yu:** Mitsuru, Ulala, Masao, Akihiko, and Junpei are all missing.   
 **Fuuka:** Let's go search for them.   
 _Before Fuuka could finish, a loud scream was heard.  
_ **Kei:** What the hell?!   
 **Yu:** Come on we got to hurry!   
 _The students run to the location of the scream, it was Mitsuru in the REC Room.  
_ **Fuuka:** Mitsuru are you okay?!   
 **Mitsuru:** Ugh... It was a robot?   
 **Kei:** Huh?   
 **Mitsuru:** One of us dressed in a robot outfit came and hit me with this hammer.   
 **Kei:** You have to be kidding.   
 _Mitsuru took out a camera and turned it on, she showed Kei a picture of a strange robot carrying Mark.  
_ **Kei:** Holy shit.   
 **Chie:** Mark is in danger!  
 **Mitsuru:** They ran towards the library, hurry!   
 _They ran towards the library.  
_ **Mark:** Ow my head...  
 _Mark is holding his bleeding head.  
_ **Chie:** Oh my god what happened?!   
 **Mark:** The Mercutio bot from AREA-MOG. Someone is running around just up as him.   
 **Mitsuru:** We have to get him to the nurse!   
 _They go to the nurse's room.  
_ **Fuuka:** Do you know where the killer went?!   
 **Mark:** Went upstairs...   
 **Kei:** Aigis and Fuuka, your with me, let's go.   
 _those 3 leave.  
_ **Mitsuru:** Damn, there are no stitches. Mark wait here. Chie and Yu will you please come with me?  
 _The 2 agreed and left. Mitsuru grabbed more stitches and walk back. When they opened the door they saw Mark on the ground covered in blood.  
_ **Teddie:** Wowzers a body has been discovered! Investigate and we will hold a trial.   
 **Yu:** Mark? I liked Mark...  
 **Mitsuru:** I shouldn't of left him... These guys wouldn't be dead...   
 **Chie:** I guess... We investigate.   
 **Yu:** Well it looks Mark is completely covered in blood. This hammer seems to be the-   
**Aigis:** Yu!   
 **Yu:** Huh?   
 **Aigis:** It's Akihiko! He's dead.  
 _Yu Chie and Mitsuru followed Aigis to the science room. They found the dead body of Akihiko.  
_ **Yu:** Oh... my god.  
 **Chie:** ...  _Chie begins to cry  
_ _Yu bends over and begins investigating.  
_ He finds a hammer next to the body.   
_Yu finds a torn piece of paper in Akihikos hand.  
_ Akihiko's wrist watch is broken and stuck at 9AM   
**Mitsuru:** It's obvious who did this.   
 **Yu:** Huh?   
 **Mitsuru:** It's either Ulala or Junpei.  
 **Kei:** We shouldn't say these things- Ah?!   
 _Kei trips over a cart._    
 **Kei:** No one saw that.   
 **Mitsuru:**  Haha... H-Hey?! It's him!   
 _Mitsuru gets up and runs out the door, everyone follows.  
_ They run to 2nd floor.  
 **Mitsuru:** Where did he go?! You guys go chase him!     
 **Fuuka:** We lost him... Let's go finish investigating.   
 _They go back  
_ **Fuuka:** Where is Akihiko?!   
 _Akihiko was missing.  
_ **Yu:** split up and find him!    
 _they found akihikos body in the art supply closet. Along with Marks body.  
_ **Kei:** why is Mark here?   
 **Chie:** Are we losing our minds?!   
 **Teddie:** A body has been discovered! Investigate and trial!  
 **Yu:** Did Mark lose a lot of blood?   
 _Mark was covered in significantly less blood.  
_ **Yu:** I'm checking his backpack.   
 **Chie:** Why are you saying it like your asking?  
 _Yu opens the backpack. Inside is a bloody hammer and a tornpiece of paper. The piece of paper said.  
_ hey, we found a way out, please come to the science room closet at 9AM"   
 **Kei:**  Why is that cart here.   
 _The cart Kei tripped over is here. The wheels are covered in blood.  
_ _suddenly Ulala enters the room.  
_ **Ulala:** I would like you guys to come with me.   
 _They follow Ulala to the pool, to the very end lockers.  
_ **Ulala:** Let's check inside.   
 _She opens it to reveal the Mercutio Robot.  
_ Everyone gasps.  
 **Robot:**  ayyy get me out please  
 _Kei and Yu pull out the robot.  
_ **Chie:** J-Junpei?!   
 **Junpei:** Ay, I can't get this thing off.   
 _They help take the costume off.  
_ **Junpei:** So what's happenin?   
 **Chie:**  D-Did you kill Mark and Akihiko?!  
 **Junpei:** huh?  
 _They bring Junpei up to_ speed.  
 **Junpei:** Holy shit...   
 **Mitsuru:** Junpei if you don't mind, I'd like to see your room.   
 **Junpei:** Huh? Why?   
 **Mitsuru:** Let's go.   
 _They go to Junpeis room. It was unlocked._  
 **Chie:** Oh god..   
 **Aigis:** I'd like to remain outside.   
 **Junpei:** Come on not that bad.   
 **Mitsuru:** Look at this. A box of supplies, and blueprints for Meructio bot.   
 **junpei:** Hell?   
 **Mitsuru:** Murderer!   
 **Teddie:** whoa dude chill, head on over to the trial room!~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well guess mark as a nickname didn't last eh.


	8. Deadly Polydeuces Ogun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial for Mark and Akihiko

**Teddie:** Welcome once again to the class trial! Let's beg-   
 **Chie:** There's no need to discuss. We know Junpei did it.   
 **Junpei:** What?!   
 **Mitsuru:**  It's true. The person who killed Mark and Akihiko were killed by a man dressed as the Mercutio-Bot. I myself was attacked as well.   
 **Aigis:** And we found Junpei wearing it.   
 **Junpei:** I was locked in a locker all day. Last night I got a note saying "Hey we found a way out, meet us in the Rec Room at 1AM.   
 **Yu:** That's a carbon copy of Akihiko's note.   
 **Junpei:** And when I went there, I was attacked from behind and chloroformed or something.   
 **Ulala:** I did find you when you cried like a baby.   
 **Mitsuru:** Still, you are the only one without an alibi throughout the day.   
 **Kei:** We can worry who did it later. Right now there is one big question. How the hell did the bodies move.   
 **Yu:** If you ask me, that cart you tripped over was most likely the tool.  
 **Mitsuru:** I am sure you have proof.   
 **Yu:** Look at the wheels, they are covered in blood.   
 **Mitsuru:** So Iori used a cart to move Akihiko and Mark?   
 **Junpei:** I was locked in the damn locker.   
 **Yu:** Besides, pushing a cart in that outfit is pretty damn difficult.   
 **Chie:** Maybe he just took it off to move it!   
 **Yu:** No, Junpei had trouble getting it off by himself.   
 **Kei:**  So who moved him.   
 **Aigis:** Perhaps it was Mark.   
 **Mitsuru:** Mark was dead.   
 **Aigis:** I don't think so. When the body discovery announcement went off when we discovered Akihiko.   
 **Yu:** And again when we rediscovered the bodies.   
 **Chie:**  So was Mark dead or not?   
 **Yu:**  Mark wasn't dead. In the nursery there are blood packs. If you ask me I think he used those to pretend he was dead.   
 **Aigis:**  Does this mean there was an accomplice?   
 **Kei:** Ah ha. Who could that be.   
 **Yu:** Junpei couldn't of done it.   
 **Ulala:**  Let's worry about suspects later. Right now I'd like to propose this. Akihiko was killed by Mark.   
 **Mitsuru:** How could you possibly think that.   
 **Ulala:**  In Mark's backpack were a bloody hammer, and Akihiko's note.   
 **Kei:**  Akihiko was killed by Mark? Didn't think Mark could do it.   
 **Chie:** Mark used that cart to move Akihiko to the art supply room.   
 **Yu:** And the killer, the real killer, killed him there.   
 **Kei:** Who was the only one to stay. Who was the one who had us run around the whole time. Who is the one trying to make Iori be the killer... That person is Mitsuru Kirijo!   
 **Mitsuru:** Urk.   
 **Yu:**  Anything?   
 **Mitsuru:** What about the picture of Mercutio bot dragging Mark away.   
 **Junpei:** Looks more like Mark is carrying the bot.   
 **Mitsuru:** What about all the supplies and designs in Iori's room?!   
 **Yu:** Look at how sloppy this handwriting is. Junpei has surprisingly neat handwriting.   
 **Junpei:** Aw Yu your too sweet.   
 **Kei:** Give up Mitsuru, you lost.   
 **Mitsuru:** ...  
 **Kei:** Out of words?   
 **Mitsuru:** I guess I did.   
 **Chie:** Why? Was the money really that important?!   
 **Mitsuru:** No, I could not care less about money. I just wanted to get out of here. I used the you know what to get Mark to trust me. And we came up with the plan to kill Akihiko. And then I killed Mark.   
 **Kei:** ...   
 **Chie:**  ...  
 **Junpei:**  And you wanted to pin it on me?   
 **Mitsuru:** Yes Iori god fucking damn it we established that forever ago how fucking dense are you-   
 **Teddie:** Correct! Let's start the execution of Mitsuru Kirijo!   
 **Mitsuru:** It's in locker 9.   
  
 _Mitsuru is in a library. Bookshelves skyrocket above her. The bookshelves become closer almost crushing Mitsuru, she begins to run towards the end, the bookshelves getting ever so closer. When she almost makes it out she reached her hand out. The shelves crush her, and she dies._  
  
The Next Day   
  
 **Chie:** Aigis, we have to make it out of here.   
 **Aigis:** Yes.   
 **Chie:** We have to make sure Ken Amada knows what Shinjiro said. I wish we knew who he was... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo man 7 left


	9. Palladion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddie reveals a traitor among the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a few days, so that's why the kids don't get a third free time. Alright let's do this.

**Junpei:** Aigis is a... what?!   
 **Teddie:** That's right! Aigis was supposed to be the first killer. That is until Rise jumped the gun.  
 **Chie:** That's crazy! Aigis would never do something like this.   
 **Aigis:**  I'm sorry Chie, it's true.   
 **Fuuka:** What do we do? Do we do anything?  
 **Kei:** We kill her, she may kill us.   
 **Chie:** What?!   
 **Junpei:** Well I mean... Maybe...  
 **Chie:** You monster!   
 _Chie slaps Junpei  
_ **Ulala:** You are all over reacting.   
 **Yu:** I agree.   
 **Kei:** The way I see it, Teddie and Aigis still have there deal. We have to do something.  
 **Fuuka:** She is just a robot... Her circuit board could have been tampered with-   
 **Chie:** She isn't JUST a robot! She is our friend!!   
 _Everyone remained silent.  
_ **Teddie:** ooooooooooooooooo i love this drama.   
 _Everyone left. The only ones left were Yu and Aigis.  
_ **Yu:**  What are you going to do Aigis.  
 **Aigis:** I'm going to invite Kei, Fuuka, and Junpei to the rec room. I will make amends.   
 _Yu nodded and left.  
_ _Yu went to the bathouse with Ulala to check on Maki.  
_ **Maki:** I discovered a new Portable Network Graphics.   
 **Ulala:** You mean a PNG   
 **Maki:** No I mean a fucking Portable Network Graphics.   
 **Ulala:** alright sorry. What is it?  
 _Maki showed on screen a picture of Mitsuru grabbing Marks arm. Mark is holding a can of spray paint. Rise is behind them on the desk laughing. Akihiko looks angry at Mark.  
_ **Yu:** What on earth...  
 **Ulala:** This is getting far more confusing. But on the plus side, I predict there will be no more killing!   
 **Maki:** That's great!... Hey Yu?   
 **Yu:** what's up?  
 **Maki:** I would like to help!! There is a Ethernet cable on the 4th floor.   
 **Yu:** Are you sure? What if Teddie-   
 **Maki:** Please Yu! I wanna do everything I can to help!  
 **Ulala:** I think she will be fine. Let's do it.   
 _Yu hides Maki in his jacket, and he and Ulala walk to the 4th floor.  
_ They reach a supply closet and walk in.   
 **Yu:** Maki, I'm going to plug you in now.   
 _Yu plugs the AI into the ethernet cable.  
_ **Chie:** YU! Ulala?!   
 **Yu:** What's wrong?!  
 **Chie:** It's Aigis!   
 _The 3 run to the rec room. Yu tries to open the door, but is locked.  
_ **Chie:** C'mon Yu! She is in there!   
 _Yu takes his shoulder and breaks the window. He discovers the door wasn't locked, there was a chair in front of the door. Yu threw the chair out of the way and ran in.  
_ **Teddie:** Bing bong fuck!! A body has been discovered!   
 **Chie:** NO!?!  
 **Ulala:**  Aigis is dead?!  
 **Yu:** Why?!  
 _Junpei and Fuuka ran to the room  
_ **Junpei:**  What's going on?   
 **Fuuka:**  Is everyone alright?!  
 **Chie:** Get out.   
 **Junpei:** Huh?   
 **Chie:** Only one of you 3 did this! I want you away!!   
 **Fuuka:** Ok... We will respect your wishes...  
 _Fuuka and Junpei leave.  
_ **Chie:** Sigh... Let's... Investigate..  
 _Investigation begins.  
_ **Ulala:** She appears to have died sitting down. Shes slouched over. Looking at her face, she appears to have suffered a head wound, as well as several cuts to the face.  
 **Chie:** Huh? Look at the locker, there are hand prints all over it.  
 _Yu walks by a magazine rack, there is one turned upside down.  
_ **Yu:** this is annoying me. Wait theres a bookmark.   
 _He opens it up to reveal written in blood, Fuukas name.  
_ **Chie:** Did Aigis write this.   
 **Yu:** i don't see any blood on her hand.   
 **Ulala:** Plus wouldn't she want it on the table? I feel like if this was her suicide note it'd be right on front of her.   
 **Chie:** I think I found the murder weapon. You see this debris of glass bottles.   
 _On a shelf were 4 bottles of powder. On the ground in front of it was dozens of glass pieces and powder spilt. In it were footprints.  
_ **Ulala:** No one step here. We need to keep these footprints in tact. They appear to be rather small. Basic dress shoes by the look of it.   
 **Chie:**  They are the same as my slip ons. But my feet are too big for these shoes.  
 _Ulala looked down at her boots. And Yu looked down at his dress shoes.  
_ **Chie:** I wanna know who did this!   
 **Ulala:** Well. She wanted to invite Kei, Fuuka, and Junpei here. So it had to be one of them-   
 **Kei:** I never went here. I'm not foolish enough, I knew coming here would be trouble.   
 **Chie:** So why are you here now...   
 **Kei:** Check one thing.   
 _Kei walked behind Aigis and popped something out of her back.  
_ **Chie:** What the heck are you doing?  
 **Kei:** This will come in handy later.   
 **Ulala:** Where have you been, Kei.   
 **Kei:** I can't reveal that yet. Besides I believe it is time for a class trial.  
 **Teddie:** he is right lets go.   
 _The remaining 6 got on the elevator._  
 **Ulala:** I guess my prediction was wrong... 


	10. Deadly Palladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial for Aegis

**Teddie:** Lemme start with a explanation of the trial-  
 **Chie:** That won't be needed. I already know who did it.   
 **Teddie:** Literally the second time I get interrupted.  
 **Kei:** Let me guess. You think Junpei, Fuuka, or I killed Aigis.   
 **Chie:** I don't think, I know!   
 **Ulala:** Who actually went to meet Aigis.   
 **Fuuka:** Junpei did.   
 **Junpei:** Wait what.  
 **Fuuka:** I saw him go in the REC Room.  
 **Junpei:** Well Fuuka went to, right? If she saw me go in.   
 **Fuuka:** I was hiding in the locker. I saw him hit Aigis with the bottle.  
 **Junpei:** Well I mean... I couldn't of done it... Because you know fuuka did it.   
 **Fuuka:** What?!   
 **Junpei:** Remember Yu? Aigis's dying message.   
 **Yu:** While there was something there. How could you possibly know about it?   
 **Junpei:** Huh? It was on the table.   
 **Ulala:**  On the contrary, it was on the magazine rack.   
 **Junpei:** shit?!   
 **Chie:** So you killed her!   
 **Junpei:** ... I guess I did... She walked up to me, I thought she was going to kill me. So I grabbed a bottle and hit her in the head... I wrote Fuuka's name in a magazine. But I guess that backfired.   
 **Chie:**  We are ready Teddie.   
 **Kei:** No way. We are far from done. We still have to deal with Fuuka.   
 **Fuuka:** what do you mean?!   
 **Yu:** Not only did she suffer a head wound. There was also a wound across her face. She was hit twice.   
 **Junpei:** I hit her once and ran out.   
 **Fuuka:** ...   
 **Kei:** Admit it Fuuka. Those footprints are too small for Chie and Yu. And Junpei doesn't wear those shoes.  
 _Fuuka tears up.  
_ **Fuuka:** I hit her! I hit her! I saw the magazine and put it back on the shelf... Aigis woke up behind me and I got scared. I hit her again. She fell on the floor and I ran out.  
 **Chie:** So Fuuka did it?   
 **Kei:** Of course not, Aigis was dead in the chair. Not on the floor.  
 **Junpei:** she is a fan favorite, anyway.   
 **Chie:** Then who did?!  
 **Kei:** No one.   
 **Ulala:** Are possibly saying this was a suicide.   
 **Kei:** Look at this.   
 _Kei holds up a broken motherboard.  
_ **Ulala:** What is that.  
 **Kei:** Aigis's motherboard. Broken as well.   
 **Fuuka:** Oh!   
 **Yu:** What's wrong Fuuka.   
 **Fuuka:** It looks like Aigis broke her own motherboard.   
 **Chie:** Why...?   
 **Kei:** I searched, uh, her room. I found this suicide note.   
  
 **Aigis:** I discovered some secrets about this school. We lost 2 years of our high school lives. We were all best friends. I remembered and you are my friends. Use me as a stepping stone to get out of this school. Live on Chie, Kei, Ulala, Junpei, Fuuka, and Yu.   
  
 _Chie, Ulala, Junpei, and Fuuka begin to cry.  
_ **Yu:** I promise Aigis, we will make it out of this school together.   
 **Kei:** I agree.   
 **Teddie:**  you guys got it. Aigis killed herself. Lets have a little fun with an execution.   
 **Junpei:** W-Who are you executing?!   
 **Teddie:** ehehe...   
  
 _Maki AI is sitting on a table. A hammer in the shape of Teddie smashes the computer over and over until it is nothing but debris._  
  



	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing games final moment

**Teddie:** Is there really just 6 of you left?  
 _The 6 remaining kids remained silent. They appear as they haven't slept for days. Chie had bags under her eyes, Junpei also had bags under his eyes and stopped wearing his jacket. Kei looked about the same. Ulala stopped wearing bandages on her arms, and Fuuka appeared to look sickly._  
  
 **Junpei:** After Aigis, I vowed to never attempt to kill anyone. Ever.   
 **Fuuka:** Me too.  
 **Ulala:** I think it's important that we leave, for our fallen students.  
 **Teddie:** Good news! Because you guys are obviously not going to kill anymore, it's time for the very final Class Trial! Not for murder of course, for figuring out the mastermind! Here's your only hint. The master mind is... One of the 15 students in the killing game!   
 **Kei:** One of us?!   
 **Junpei:** But how? They're all dead except for us.   
 **Fuuka:** Junpei, I think he's saying one of us is the killer.   
 **Junpei:** What?!   
 **Ulala:** Look he is just trying to put distrust in each other. It is important that we remain calm.  
 **Chie:** We still have one remaining floor, do we investigate there?   
 **Teddie:** Ye. 

_The 6 students walk upstairs and begin to look around._

**Teddie:** Yo Yu. This is for you Yu.   
 _Teddie hands you a photograph. It's everyone he met in the Killing Game, except he isn't there. Everyone is in a group picture in the classroom.  
_ **Yu:** What does this mean- Wait Teddie where'd you go?   
 _Yu decided to ignore it and walked to the classroom. Fuuka was already there.  
  
_ **Fuuka:** AH! Oh, it's you. Did you find anything?  
 **Yu:** Nope. You?  
 **Fuuka:** There is this in the desk.   
 _Fuuka drops a notebook on the desk. The name says Junpei Iori. Yu looked through it, the handwriting is neat like Junpeis.  
_ **Yu:** When did Junpei write all of this. And all these drawings of him as a hero.   
 _Yu went to his next place. The biology lab  
  
_ _Kei was inside  
_ **Kei:** Yu, I'm not sure you want to see this. This room serves as a morgue.   
 **Yu:** What do you mean?   
 **Kei:** Look at this.  
 _Kei walked over to the wall. There were 15 cabinets. Kei pulled one of them. On a thin sheet of metal was Hidehiko's dead body.  
_ **Yu:** Oh my god.   
 **Kei:** There are 15. One for each of us. But what makes this important is the fact that only 14 are active.   
 _Yu took in the information and left.  
  
_ _Yu found Ulala in the Student Council Room.  
_ **Ulala:** Yu, you uh... Yu you need to see this.  
 _Ulala handed Yu a book caled "The tragedy of the world."  It read that a disease wiped out half the world. The other half went into utter panic and despair and grew wild. Riots and murder broke out and it was absolute anarchy. This is a true event.  
_ **Yu:** A true event? That doesn't make any sense. I don't remember any of this.   
  
 _Yu walked on over with Chie and Junpei to the Headmasters room.  
_ **Junpei:**  This is pretty spooky. Hey maybe we can find some test answers.   
 **Chie:** Stupei, we aren't in school.   
 **Yu:** What's this?   
 _Yu turned on the computer to see a video of himself. A voice says Are you prepared to stay here forever? Yu nods.  
_ **Yu:** What?!   
 _It continued to show more students. Junpei, Akihiko, Chie, Kei, Ulala, Rise, Brad, Mark, Mitsuru, Shinji, Naoto, Aigis, Fuuka, and when Mitsuo was shown, Teddie cut the video off.  
_ **Junpei** : What the hell?!   
 **Teddie:** I believe you guys are ready for the CLASS TRIAL! LETS GO!   
  
 _In the trial room.  
_ **Teddie:** Alright do your investigating.   
 **Chie:** So the mastermind is one of us right? In my opinion it's all the others.   
 **Junpei:** What? I think its all of you 5 too!   
 **Chie:** Don't steal my evidence! I got this picture of all of you guys. I'm not in it.   
 **Junpei:** Me too.   
 **Ulala:** Same   
 **Yu:** I did as well.   
 **Fuuka:** I did too.   
 **Kei:** This is obviously a trick.   
 **Teddie:**  Heck I've been bamboozled.  
 **Junpei:**  Teddie, you must be good at photo shop, these pictures are kinda perfect.   
 **Teddie:** What. No they are real.   
 **Fuuka:** Huh?! We never met each other.   
 **Teddie:** I MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY have gave you guys amnesia and you guys lost 2 years worth of high school memories.   
 **Junpei:** Huh?!   
 **Yu:** As much as I don't want to say it, it's true. I found this notebook belonging to Junpei.   
 **Junpei:** Huh? This is my handwriting...   
 **Kei:**  So we may have lost our school memories yadda yadda. It still means someone is the mastermind. And it isn't one of us.   
 **Ulala** : Then how? Everyone else is dead.   
 **Yu:** In the bio room is a morgue. There are a total of 8 bodies.   
 **Fuuka:** You mean 9.   
 **Kei:**  That's the thing. There were only 8. Someone who we think is dead is actually alive.   
 **Chie:** We saw Aigis commit suicide.   
 **Junpei:** Shinji killed Naoto and got executed.   
 **Fuuka:** Mitsuru killed Mark and Akihiko and was executed.   
 **Yu:**  Brad killed Rise and he got executed.   
 **Kei:** That leaves Mitsuo. Who we never saw die.   
 **Teddie:** Damn...   
 _Teddie took off the costume revealing Mitsuo Kuba.  
_ **Mitsuo:** You got me.   
 **Junpei:** Woohoo! We won!   
 **Fuuka:**  So can we go now?!  
 **Mitsuo:** Why the outside world is gone.   
 **Yu:** He's... Uh... Right. Read this.   
 **Junpei:** Shit...   
 **Kei:** As long as the Nanjo name is alive, I would like to go.   
 **Mitsuo:** Everyone with the Nanjo name is dead.   
 **Kei: ...**    
 **Mitsuo:** You can't leave, there is nothing waiting for you.   
 **Junpei:** I...   
 **Mitsuo:** If you stay here, you will be fine.   
 **Fuuka:** ...  
 **Mitsuo:**  Everything is-   
 **Yu:** NO MORE! We will leave, and we will have hope. No matter what the cost, we want to leave!   
 **Junpei:** ... I... I agree! I gotta see Chidori!   
 **Chie:** I have to find Ken Amada.   
 **Kei:** As long as I'm alive, The Nanjo name shall never die.   
 **Ulala:** I will stand by my friends.   
 **Fuuka:** You lose Mitsuo!   
 **Mitsuo:**  Fine... See ya in hell. I hope you meet my boss in the future.   
  
  
 _Mitsuo pulls the lever, he gets dragged through a wall of bookshelves, crushing his legs. Dozens of spears fall in his chest. And finally he is dragged against a wall with the full moon vivid. A large revolver points at him and fires._

 

* * *

 

_The 6 leave the building. Everything is a desert wasteland._

**Chie:** Junpei who's Chidori?   
 **Junpei:** Just a girl. She was the girl on my video.   
 **Kei:** There is a van over there, It's all started and ready. When we find civilization we will tell everyone and try to fix it all.   
 **Ulala:** You ready to go Yu?   
 **Yu:** Yeah, wheres Fuuka?   
 **Ulala:** She's driving.   
 _Everyone gets in the car, and Fuuka drives them._  
 **Fuuka:** What was it Mitsuo was talking about? You know the boss thing.   
 **Junpei:** You know what I say, if we find his boss I'm going to break his knees.   
 **Chie:** Should we hold a funeral, for our friends?   
 **Yu:** Of course. Kei you wrapped the bodies right?   
 **Kei:** Of course.  
 **Ulala:** Do you think it's some kind of corporation Mitsuo was working for.   
 **Yu:** Let's not worry about it yet. Fuuka turn on the radio, let's relax for a while.

 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all over, hope everyone gave this a kudos and what not. Perhaps a part 2 ?????? idk later ily


End file.
